


Glasses

by Crazybutstillok



Series: Relationships Happen, People. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Forgetting, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Sad, Stereotypes, Stream of Consciousness, presque vu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: There is a pair of glasses in Grillby's study.
Relationships: Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Grillby & [REDACTED] (Undertale)
Series: Relationships Happen, People. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969108
Kudos: 7





	Glasses

There is a pair of glasses in his private study.

Now, there are several odd things with that statement. 

First and foremost being that his study doubles as a library. "A fire elemental, surrounded by books? Madness!" one might cry, if they were prone to racism and doubted his fine control. The very thought made him scoff. The first thing a spark learns is not to burn what they don't want to. Helps prevent forest fires. And house fires. 

Not to mention, ensures that when you want them to feel the heat, they FEEL THE HEAT (Pay your tab sans).

But back to the point. Glasses. Private study.

Who knows how long they've been there. He just... noticed them. He hasn't come here much recently. Too busy expanding his restaurant. Too busy wrangling a jukebox from waterfall of all places (Thank the stars for umbrellas). Too busy talking with the locals, rather than bringing them back here to chat.

Now, a private study is something few who knew him would be surprised by. He has carefully cultured an image over the years, in an attempt to counter the stareotypes his people face daily. Not that most of them really try to avoid them. Even in Snowdin, where his relatives aren't regularly stoked to a towering rage at the slightest slight, people are cautious around fire elementals.

Were cautious around fire elementals. His careful calm and cultured demeanor have ingratiated him to the locals, to the point they consider him one of their own. As sans once put it, "you fit right in because you're always so _cool_."

No. The thing that was odd about the glasses in his private study was the fact that there were glasses in his private study.

Grillby's private study was, as one might expect, private. Occasionally he might invite someone he trusted to share a drink and catch up, but nobody was allowed in without him. The door was a firedoor for goodness sake! And even when he invited people, they tended to sit by the table, or even the couch. That's why his comfy chair was located there. The glasses were on a side table next to...

What.

Why?

Why would he even?

Anyways. The glasses were on a side table next to the ugliest chair he had ever had the misfortune of owning (not for long), on the OPPOSITE side of the room from where he might entertain guests. Or entertain himself for that matter. In fact, he could not remember sitting in or even going to that corner before. But he has been busy lately, so it probably just slipped his mind.

Glasses. So, little fact about elementals. They don't have eyes. "How do elementals see, then?" one might ask, confusedly. Well, the simple answer is... magic. Some might call his humor dry, but there is something marvelous about offering to explain something before oversimplifying it to the utmost. Especially when talking to smart people. There is a more complicated explanation involving metaphors to echolocation and several complicated equations, but the details are a bit fuzzy to him now. The point is that even if he had trouble seeing, glasses would not help in the slightest.

So glasses. Why would there be glasses (which he didn't need) in a corner (which he did not use) of his PRIVATE private study? He pointedly does not think of the monstrosity they were placed next to. Doing so would force him to acknowledge the slight feeling of fondness he had for the thing. 

He thinks back to the past few busy weeks trying to remember when he got the glasses. Jukebox. Expansion. Bad puns (Pay your tab sans). Reading. Umbrellas.

...

He thinks of long discussions on racism within monsterkind. ("And they associate us with death!" "But... they don't even have skeletons?")

...

He thinks of sitting in this very room with a friend, just reading. ("That chair is a travesty" "But it fits me perfectly!")

...

He thinks of teasing someone who just annoyed him. ("Those glasses age you a century!" "Well I never!")

...

Huh. Lost the train of thought again. What was it... Oh yeah! He found a human book while locating the jukebox, with a number of interesting looking flavor combinations for drinks. The human mixing the drinks wore glasses, which the book claimed "turn this bad boy into a gentleman scholar!". Maybe... he thought the glasses could help negate the bad (boy?) reputation even when heading back home to see family.

He carefully put the glasses by his face, and adjusted his magic to keep them on. Wandering over to the window, he looked at his reflection. He looked like... a fire elemental wearing glasses. 

Sighing, he exited the study. It was almost time for work anyway. Maybe the customers would have feedback on his new look.

In a brightly lit corner of his private study, an ugly but comfortable chair sat. Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you had a friend. A good friend. A friend who understood you, and could talk for hours about the same things you could. A friend you told some of your secrets to and were told secrets to in return. A friend who stayed your friend through the good, the bad and the embarrassing. Remember that friend?
> 
> Grillby doesn't either. Because we were just imagining that friend. Right?


End file.
